Turbulence
by Tinkering
Summary: A plane flight that changes everything.  If you author-alert to me, no matter the fandom, please read. Important A/N inside.


Fandom: **Heroes**

Title: **Turbulence**

"Could you _please_ stop shifting your bag?" Mohinder finally became fed up and shot his partner a glare as his duffel bag once again bumped into Mohinder's leg.

"Sorry." Sylar's voice was short, curt and didn't sound very apologetic at all.

"Look. You take the documents and I'll take the bag." Mohinder hissed under his breath, shoving an envelope containing both of their passports and tickets along with other pertinent information into Sylar's free hand.

Their hands fumbled together on the bag handle before Sylar finally let out a harsh breath and let go, letting Mohinder take the bag from him.

"Sorry." His voice sounded slightly shaky as he exhaled, making Mohinder heft both their bags curiousity piqued as Sylar looked out the terminal glass to the large plane at the gate. They shuffled forward another few inches before Mohinder hazarded to ask a question.

"Haven't you ever been on a plane before?" Mohinder's voice was mild as he looked carefully at Sylar. Who wouldn't meet his eyes as he frowned darkly somewhere over Mohinder's head.

"Of course I have. Who hasn't." And then he shifted from foot to foot again, bumping shoulders with Mohinder. "Sorry."

They were lucky in that the plane didn't stay grounded for long once they had boarded. Mohinder was happy to escape Sylar's agitated shifting once he was strapped into the seat next to him and they were in the air.

He pointedly looked away from the large hands clutching desperately at the armrests until Sylar's knuckles turned bloodless white. Mohinder turned his attention to the file he had taken from his carry-on and began to read, pages shifting with a soft rustling sound.

"How long will it take for the plane to level out?" Mohinder jerked slightly, surprised at the high-pitched voice that had cried into his ear. He turned his head to the right to meet Sylar's wide brown eyes, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed and leaned back into his own seat.

"It won't take long. A half-hour after take off is usually when the buckle seatbelt sign goes off." When the thick brows furrowed again, Mohinder pointed a finger up to the airplane ceiling just ahead of them. "There will be an announcement as well."

"Oh." It didn't help to soothe his unease though as Sylar's fingers continued to dig crescent shapes into the material covering the armrests. Mohinder tried to think of something to help Sylar calm down.

"Here, take a look at the file on the person we're looking for. I think Angela added an addendum on page eleven." Mohinder lifted the folder and handed it over, resting it on Sylar's lap. He continued to lean into Sylar's space, face expectant as he waited for the man to hold the file.

Finally Sylar's body seemed to uncoil and almost slump forward before his hands shakily took hold of the paper folder.

"Thank you." His voice was quiet, grateful and Mohinder felt a little better about being short with him earlier. He slanted his body the best he could, still being buckled in and read leaned over Sylar's shoulder. In a few minutes Sylar's breathing was deep and even as he became engrossed in reading and Mohinder was slumped slightly against his arm as he read along.

The soft ding of the seatbelt sign going off was accompanied by an announcement as he had expected and he met Sylar's gaze again after unbuckling.

"There we go. Snacks and drinks will be round in a bit. If you want to go at anytime, the bathroom's down to the back." Mohinder gave a slight smile and Sylar returned his friendliness with a small one in return.

"I'm good. Thank you Mohinder."

While the cart was being wheeled down the aisle Mohinder had pulled out his own personal book to read while Sylar made use of the complementary earphones and connected them to the jack for easy listening.

By the time it reached them it was interrupting a quiet atmosphere of hard won peace and Mohinder was almost tempted to wave the flight attendant on, rather than disturb the lightly dozing Sylar.

He reached fingers reluctantly to his wrist however and shook his arm gently until Sylar lifted his head with a soft grunt and opened drowsy eyes to meet Mohinder's gaze.

"Do you want a drink and peanuts?" He mouthed pointing to the cart before Sylar rubbed his eyes and removed the headphones from his ears.

"Uhh, a drink thanks." Mohinder gave a slight nod and asked for water and a Dr. Pepper for Sylar before passing along the fizzy drink the woman gave him to his partner. "Thanks."

Mohinder popped down his tray to rest his water on as Sylar did the same and leaned back after placing it down, along with his book.

"An hour and a half more and we'll be in Montana again." Mohinder made the statement as a reminder as Sylar took a sip of his drink. "Did you ever think we'd return to this place again after…?"

"Of course not." Sylar managed a tight laugh after putting his drink down. "I doubt as the people we were after we got back into New York, we ever thought we'd be back here and further more together." He rested his head back against the seat and turned his head to face Mohinder with a smile. "But here we are."

"Working together." Mohinder parroted the tone, a wry smile taking over his face. "The irony."

Sylar laughed and lifted his drink again, sitting up and shifting slightly in his seat to face Mohinder. "You can say that again. I mean – the Company - !"

Suddenly Mohinder ears popped as the plane dipped and jerked suddenly and then a cold wetness spread across his lap as Sylar yelped out 'fuck!' loudly. Mohinder looked down as Sylar scrabbled wildly for his seatbelt and an announcement came over.

_**'We are currently experiencing some mild turbulence. We ask all passengers to return to your seats and remain calm.'**_

There was a large spill across his lap, the cup that had done the deed still resting on his thighs and Mohinder reached down with a sort of detachment as the plane crested slightly and removed the cup, placing it next to his water on the tray.

This seemed to attract Sylar's attention as suddenly the napkin he had been handed under his drink was patting into his groin.

"God. Christ, I'm sorry Mohinder. I didn't mean to - " Mohinder shut his eyes in annoyance and tried to bat Sylar's hands away as the cold seeped through to his skin.

"It's okay Sylar. Seriously, just – !" All it took was a bump of Sylar's elbow and his water was falling, splashing across the tray and down to join the party in his lap. "For fuck's sake!"

Sylar pulled back suddenly as Mohinder stood and groped his way awkwardly out of his seat. A flight attendant started on her way up the aisle but he met her halfway to the bathroom and very pointedly looked down to his sopping pants.

Once she stepped aside Mohinder pushed his way into the small compartment and started to pull out the coarse, heavy-duty napkins from the paper dispenser.

It was his own fault of course. He should have known this flight could only go to hell with Sylar sitting next to him in the state the man had been in. He wasn't sure if the man was lying about having been on a plane before or if he was just what could be termed a 'nervous flyer'. Either way he would definitely _not_be in this position again. As soon as they got back to the Hartsdale facility…

"Mohinder?" The door to the compartment cracked open and Mohinder glared as Sylar squeezed his way into the small space with him, latching the door behind him as Mohinder had neglected to do.

"Why didn't you just wait in your seat?" Mohinder looked down and scrubbed furiously at his pants, irate. "I don't need your help." The way he spat out the last word clearly got to Sylar as he frowned darkly, apologetic face disappearing.

"I said I was sorry. It was an accident." Sylar squeezed beside him, bodies brushing together in contact as he reached around Mohinder to the paper dispenser. "I didn't mean to spill the drink on you. The plane just…"

"Sylar I'm serious…just – I don't need - !" Mohinder tried to shuffle away, uncomfortable with Sylar's bowed head and his hand rubbing the clump of napkins he was holding over his pants crotch. "This isn't doing anything…"

"I'm trying to apologize here!" Sylar finally snapped out, brown eyes flashing. He very pointedly threw the papers down the toilet before pulling out another bunch in quick succession. Mohinder froze where he was trapped and didn't move as Sylar's resumed his cleaning.

The atmosphere quickly grew tense as Sylar suddenly went to his knees in the cramped room and started to dab and swipe at his in-seam.

"Really Sylar. I – it's okay. I can finish c-cleaning…" Mohinder felt a rabid flush rising up his body as Sylar pulled his pants leg tight to wipe him up and ending up exposing the outline of his hardening arousal. Sylar's fingers let go the fabric of his pants slowly and Mohinder shuffled back the inches he could until his back was against the compartment wall.

Sylar sat back on his heels and looked up at him as Mohinder's eyes tried to dart anywhere but to his.

"Would you prefer if we just pretend like that didn't just happen?"

Mohinder could sense the challenge in Sylar's tone but he wasn't ready, not now maybe never, to face the topic of their shared history in the country they were currently headed to.

"Please." Mohinder shut his eyes as Sylar started to stand. "Can you just go?"

He was blind by choice and the silence was suffocating, punctuated by his ragged breathing and Sylar's soft breaths in front of him. He was about to look, peek really, when soft lips met his in a tender brush of skin on skin with a chase of tongue that made his eyes shoot open comically.

Sylar pulled away slightly and light brown met wide, dark eyes as Mohinder gaped impolitely.

"I'll be back at our seats waiting."

Mohinder exited the stall finally about fifteen minutes later when an attendant made him leave because the facilities were needed by another passenger.

Mohinder walked up the aisle slowly, almost helplessly drawn to his seat despite his shuffling feet. He wasn't even aware of the occasional passing look his darker-coloured crotch got at he passed by but was focused single-mindedly on the seat he was drawing ever closer to.

Sylar looked up from the window seat and watched as Mohinder sat gingerly in his former seat, uncomfortable. He had apparently mopped up with the help of a flight attendant and the aisle seat was only mildly damp.

"Looks like you got most of it dried up."

"Yeah." Mohinder's voice was tight, shaken. Damn Sylar for doing this to him.

"I'm sorry again." Sylar's hand scuttled into his line of sight, fingers playing over his armrest. "For spilling the drink on you."

Not for the kiss. Mohinder nodded shortly.

"It's okay." The fasten seatbelt sign came back on suddenly as another announcement about possible turbulence came over. Mohinder started slightly as Sylar's fingers tangled with his, a sweat-damped palm pressed tightly to his.

"It'll be okay." Mohinder squeezed back gently before releasing and looked over as Sylar's eyes met his before he sighed and his harsh grip relaxed. But their fingers stayed intertwined loosely for the rest of the ride.

Who knew that an airplane trip would be the one thing to change everything.

* * *

><p>AN: If any of my readers actually come to see this, I felt like posting this to let you all know I get your messages - but I can't reply because I don't know what to tell you. When/If I will be back, only time...

But I decided to post this to just, update the situation.


End file.
